


A Long Time Coming

by Fandommisfit



Series: Life With Lavenny [1]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Making Out, Mushy, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandommisfit/pseuds/Fandommisfit
Summary: Inspired by the episode of Friends where Rachel tells Joey she likes him.Takes place right after "Love Is The Tar Pits." After Karen dumps him, Lenny comes to Laverne. Feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman/Original Female Character(s), Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski, Shirley Feeney/Carmine Ragusa
Series: Life With Lavenny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205471
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've decided to publish. Its inspired heavily by an episode of friends. Feel free to criticize or give suggestions but please be kind :)

Laverne had just fixed a glass of milk and pepsi and was getting ready to watch a monster movie. She was just about to make the popcorn when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Lenny poked his head in. "Hey, Laverne. You busy?"

"I'm just about to watch Godzilla on Monster Island", Laverne answered. "Care to join me?"

"Can we talk?", Lenny asked. "Sure, Len. I'm actually surprised you're not out with Karen tonight."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about", Lenny said. "She dumped me."

"She did? I'm sorry, Len. What happened?"

"She got accepted into Columbia. She didn't want me to go with her." 

"You were going to go with her?", Laverne asked. This was the first she was hearing of this. "To New York? Len, what would you do in New York?"

"It doesn't matter anyway", he said. He sighed and sat at the kitchen table. 

"What's wrong with me, Laverne? I keep falling for all these girls that I have no chance with. You, Sabrina, Karen. I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Len. And ya know what? Maybe you do have a chance with one of them."

"Who? Karen? Nah. She knows all those big words and everything."

"I'm not talking about Karen", Laverne said. "Then who? Sabrina?"

"Ya know what? I actually don't know who I'm talking about. Forget I said it."

"Okay", Lenny said, a bit confused. "I guess I'll take my leavins. Thanks, Laverne."

He walked out the door, closed it behind him and stopped. It suddenly hit him who Laverne was talking about.

Lenny opened the door and walked back in. Laverne stared at him as she bit her nails nervously.

"You like me?", Lenny asked as if he couldn't believe it. "Well..." Laverne started.

Lenny quickly closed the door behind him. "Can we not make a big deal about this?", Laverne asked.

"It is a big deal, Laverne!", Lenny exclaimed. "You said we were just friends!"

"I know what I said", Laverne replied. "But lately, I've been thinking a lot about marriage and the future and I've been thinking a lot about...us. And I don't know, maybe I'm a little curious. You're curious aren't ya?"

"Of course! I'm as curious as George!"

"Who?"

"Curious George! You know, the monkey and the man with the yellow hat -"

"I got it, Len."

"So, what do we do?", Lenny asked.

"Well..." She put her arms over his shoulders. "Maybe we can start with this."

She pressed her lips against his and she felt him melt into it. Laverne had kissed Lenny before but usually it was when Lenny planted one on her.

They parted and Lenny giggled.

"I'm kissing Laverne", he said giddily. She smiled and kissed him again.


	2. Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laverne has some news for Lenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to mention that Carmine and Shirley are married and Lenny and Laverne are not yet living together.

Laverne hung up the phone with the doctor's office. It had been confirmed. She hadn't been waking up sick every morning because of a stomach flu. She was pregnant. 

She didn't understand how it could have happened. She and Lenny had taken precautions. She was on the pill and wore condoms.

She grabbed her jacket and headed down to Lenny and Squiggy's apartment where she knew they were working on some contract.

She knocked on the door and then walked in. "Hey Laverne!", Lenny smiled. He went over and gave her a kiss.

"Len, we need to talk", she said. "Alone." 

"Laverne, I am insulted", Squiggy said. "You think you can't talk to Lenny in front of me?" "I'll talk to you later, Squig", Lenny said. He followed Laverne out the door.

Squiggy stuck his head out. "I don't even know you anymore, Leonard Kosnowski!", he yelled.

Lenny was worried by the time they got back to Laverne's apartment. He knew what 'We need to talk' meant. He'd heard it plenty of times.

Laverne took his hands. "Lenny", she started. "I think I know what you're going to say, Laverne", he interrupted. 

"You do?"

"You're breaking it off with me aren't you? I knew this would happen eventually."

"Lenny you big dope", Laverne said, smacking him on the arm. "I'm not breaking it off with you."

"You're not?" He looked relieved.

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out.

At first he didn't say anything. He just stared at her like he was trying to process what she was saying. Then he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Laverne, that's great! I'm so happy!" "You are?" "Of course. That's my kid in there."

"So what do you want to do?", Laverne asked. "Do you want me to keep it?" 

"You're the one carrying it", Lenny said. "But I'll love you no matter what. And if you decide to keep it, I'll be there every step of the way."

Laverne hugged him. "You're a wonderful man, Lenny." He snorted. She smiled.

"Guess I'll have to tell my pop", she said. "I can come with you", Lenny said. "That way if he gets mad he can hit me." "He won't hit you. He will be mad though."

"Maybe this will make him less mad." He got down on one knee. "Marry me, Laverne."

"Len, come up here", she said. "I told you I don't want to get married under these circumstances. I love you. But I'm not ready to marry you."

"You love me? You've never said that before, except as a friend." "You're right", Laverne said. 

Lenny kissed her. "I love you", he said. "And I already love this little guy. Who, by the way, is the 90th in line for the throne of Poland."


	3. Telling Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laverne enlists Shirley's help in telling her father about her pregnancy.

"Shirl, please come with me", Laverne begged. "Maybe Pop won't yell at me too much if you're there."

"How come Lenny isn't going with you?", Shirley asked. "He's been picking up odd jobs", Laverne said. "So he's working. Besides, I told him not to come. As mad as my pop will be at me, I can only imagine how mad he'll be at Lenny."

"Yeah, that's true", Shirley said. "He's never been too fond of Lenny. Remember he used to call him a bum in high school?"

"Shirl, he still calls him a bum."

"Okay, fine, I'll go with you."

"Thank you so much, Shirl. I owe you." "Make me the godmother and we're even." "You got it."

That evening, the girls went to Frank's house for supper. He gave them a hug and a kiss.

"I never see you girls no more", he said. "I don't like that. I miss you."

"We miss you too Pop", Laverne said. "And guess what? I've got some news." 

"What kind of news?", Frank asked worriedly. "You're not sick, are ya?" "No, Pop, I'm not sick."

She took a deep breath. "Ya know Lenny and me are together", she said. "Don't remind me", Frank grumbled.

"So, guess what? I'm having a baby", Laverne blurted. 

"You're what?!", Frank yelled. "You're pregnant?! You're not even married yet! Don't tell me that bum wouldn't marry you!"

"Pop, calm down", Laverne said. "And Lenny ain't a bum. He proposed and I said no."

"You said no?", Frank and Shirley asked in unison. "Laverne, you didn't tell me that he proposed", said Shirley. "Of course he proposed", Laverne said. "He always proposes."

"And you said no? Are you crazy?" 

"What?"

"Look, Laverne", Shirley said. "I've said a lot of things about Leonard. And I've meant all of them. But I think you should have accepted."

"I'm not ready to get married, Shirl. And Pop, I'm sorry I let you down. I know you're ashamed of me."

"I'm never ashamed of you, muffin", he said. "Disappointed? Sure. But I can't wait to be a grandpa. Are you happy?"

She nodded. "I am." "Then I'm happy too." He hugged her. "Thanks, Pop."

"I better get a grandson."


End file.
